


Distract Me

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Kagome is trying to work but Inuyasha has other ideas.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	Distract Me

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Literally this is just smut. No real plot. LOL Enjoyyyyyy
> 
> Dedicated to Kagometaishostory for her birthday!

Kagome had work. Lots of it. She had come home early to pick up Sango and Miroku’s twin girls to get them to their dance class as neither could leave due to training seminars and class schedules. Being a lawyer had its perks; she could be in and out of office as much or as little as she needed to be.

But the work was pretty extensive. Inuyasha, for the most part, understood if the office door was closed in their home, that meant he shouldn’t disturb her. 

There were times, such as right now, he didn’t respect that rule. 

“Inuyash **aaaaaa** ,” she growled. 

“What?” He asked as if he wasn’t doing anything wrong. Nope. Nothing at all. As if strutting around in his freaking low rise sweat pants bare chested was normal. As if him walking around showing off his perfect chiseled abs wasn't a walking sin.

Ok. It kinda was. BUT NOT WHEN THE DOOR WAS FREAKING CLOSED!!!

“You’re _distracting_ me,” she hissed as she tried to read over her client’s argument again of why he should get the house rather than his ‘cheating bitch of a wife’. His words. Not hers.

“Oh? How so? I’m sitting here quietly. I just missed you,” he purred as his arms swathed around her shoulders. Gosh darnit!

“Ugh, _whyyyyyyyy_ , I really need to get this done,” she whined to her husband. They had been married for just over a year and had dated for… wow, eight years? Had it really been that long? 

They met when they were in highschool and were practically attached at the hip--including when they chose their schools for college. She ended up going into law, and he went into engineering. She was better with words than using her hands, he was better at working and not talking. But they made their relationship work.

Through all the study dates, the midnight coffee runs, the dinners, the _sex_ \--they rarely fought. Well, not never. The 'please forgive me' coupling was always worth the fight though. What could they say if one of them instigated a fight just to be able to rut on the kitchen counter. 

Through it all, they were happy with what they had. They chose to complete the mating mark in college but held an actual wedding ceremony after they had both graduated.

“You smell so good. Couldn’t keep myself out,” he said as he kissed her neck and nipped sharply under her chin for her attention.

She moaned. And her panties were somehow already wet. _Damnit._ “Inuyashaaaa,” she whined pitifully. She needed to work. She needed to work. She needed to work. She needed to--

His tongue in her ear broke her cause. Damn him! She turned swiftly in his hold and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips attacked his, taking him fervently because _Gods_ \--somehow she was already beyond desperate for his touch.

He lifted her with practiced ease and wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them to their bedroom as he kneaded her bottom in his hands. He dipped lowly and untangled her from his form, still kissing her with as much hunger as she had for him. 

His hand, now free from holding her up, sank down her black sweat pants and began to tease her clit. Gods, what had gotten into him?? He was past needy and desperate--he had entered a lustful state where he needed her--needed her right then. 

“Inu--” She panted as his strokes began to become harder, more brash, her underwear grew wetter as her breathing grew rapid and ragged.

“Fuck--I can’t believe you smell so fucking good,” he said as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. Her hands wove through his long silver tresses and she gave a sharp tug when be brushed a more sensitive ridge in her folds. He froze slightly and shuddered. His breath only spiked her arousal further as his heated exhale tickled her neck. “Damnit.”

“What?” She whimpered as she ground her core from below against his hardened length to try and get some relief as she clutched his hair for support when his fingers paused.

“Figured out why I needed you. Fuck,” he swore raggedly as his hips bucked back against her swirling hips making his fingers drive against her nub hard.

“Why?” She whined as her waist continued pressing frantically to feed the fire he had started back in her office.

“You’re in heat. Damnit--I hate wearing--”

“You--uh--you don’t have to…?” She said quietly.

“What…?” Both their sexes were pressed hotly together, only his fingers and close separated them; but their movements completely stalled.

“I mean… we could--I don’t know--try?” It wasn’t like the topic had been made taboo but they never really brought up children. They knew they both wanted kids but that was all the discussion there had ever been.

“You’re--you’re sure?”

“I mean--yes? I-If that’s what you want,” she confirmed nervously. 

“It’s--I--Fuck it,” he kissed her hard and completely squashed any worries or concerns that he didn’t want this too. A family. They were going to start a  _ family _ .

She slid down his sweats and boxers and grabbed his thick cock making him choke before a heated growl escaped his throat. While she pumped him, he grabbed her black pants and drug them down her thighs then ripped her panties off making her pause. He chuckled as he took the opportunity to raise her teal tank from her arms and then mauled her breasts.

Thoroughly distracted by his tongue and fangs that scrapped and teased her mounds, her initial anger dissipated as he laid her back to lie directly down on the mattress. As he laved and nipped her taunt nipples, his hand moved back to its desired prize though; her snatch. 

She cried out loudly into his ear as his fingers dropped inside of her, pumping in and out building a delicious speed she found herself moving along with. His ear twitched by her cheek and she knew he was eating up every breathy sigh, every hitch to her breath, every moan of desire. He got off on her weakness just as she got off on his. But right now, she knew his instincts were running wild--they were demanding her compliance, her submission as he rutted her to give her the child they wanted. 

His demon half had emerged sometimes during their more wild and passionate nights; it was something that always startled them, but was never completely unwelcomed. Usually it’d just make him rougher, a little more dominant, and insatiable. Her lips dried at the thought of spending all night in his arms while something else dripped as she came hard grinding out his name in desperation.

He pulled his fingers from her core and licked them clean making her shudder. How even after all this time he still needed to taste her was arousing in itself. His passion for her was always astounding and unfathomable.

While she was lost in her thoughts and release, she missed the subtle transformation that took place. When he was finally done licking his hand dry, she met his eyes; she was met with the piercing cyan irises, purple jagged lines on his cheeks, and fangs that dipped below his lips.

“Yash,” she gasped as he nuzzled her neck lovingly. His tongue laved from her collar bone to her neck.

“ **Turn around** ,” he ordered in a husky voice that sent chills of anticipation and excitement down her spine.

She did as she was bade and got on all four knowing that was exactly what he wanted. The wetness pooled at her core as she felt him move up behind her. He wasn’t even touching her yet and she was panting with lust. The idea he was so entranced with her, the deeper baser instincts that claimed her as his--it was more than any girl could ever want. More than any girl could ever dream of.

His cock brushed up against her cheeks making her keen and arch her back in hope to feel his member deeply buried inside of her. She wiggled her ass to tease him when she felt his hands grasp her hips as he dipped his length into her glistening folds.

She cried out as he kept toying with her making her shudder and tremble. Her mewls we finally answered as she felt him slip himself in her tight soaking pussy. Gods. It always made her feel so whole--like she had been away on a trip and she finally had returned home.

Her hips circled, taking more of him in and rubbing herself on him in the ways that made her blood liquid fire. His low feral growl made her even more wanton as she tried to take control but his hands tightened. His claws nipped and scrapped at her skin to make sure she knew who actually was in charge which caused her whimper in desperation.

“Please, Inuyasha,” she begged with no hindrance of control. He chuckled darkly and then withdrew his hardened length at a slow and agonizing pace. “Uhhhh, please!”

“ **As my mate desires** ,” he darkly said as he drove into her heat. 

Her hands fisted the bed as she tried to hang on for the ride. He was plunging deeper and deeper, the momentum building after each swift firm thrust he fed to her. And she only hungrily accepted it. One of his hands moved to cradle her breasts, pulling and squeezing her nipples and his other moved to stroke and clasp her clit. Gods. She couldn’t hold back the subtle press of her ass she made to match his strides to bring them closer and closer to their orgasms.

Begging with incoherent words, broken syllables and sounds erupted from her mouth in plea, in encouragement, in demand for him to bring her the pleasure and release she was seeking. Her body was wrung so tightly she was convinced she would break when she finally came again. He always enjoyed playing with her until she finally swore, until her face was so flustered that she’d blend in with his favorite red jacket; the one she often stole to lazy around the house in. He'd taunt her until her body was glistening in sweat, until he said her scent was so musky he couldn’t resist driving his head between her legs-- he was a fucking tease. But he always ensured her release was hard and overwhelming to where she was completely sated. 

Not that he never made her go another round. Or another. But his favorite thing, especially his demon half's, was when she would lay boneless in his arms, to where the alarm didn’t stir her, to where the neighbor’s dogs couldn’t disrupt her, and to where he was the only thing that consumed her mind. Something she never minded either. It was great to let life pause. To let him be her world for the night and morning. Not everyone had someone like that; and she would never take him for granted.

“Inuyasha,” she wailed as her walls began to spasm around his cock. He snarled deeply from his chest; it pulsed through her back and straight into her belly igniting the orgasm she had been running towards.

Screaming out her release, she felt his fangs press into her shoulder where her mating mark lied as he pumped his seed deep within her awaiting womb. Her pussy milked him for every drop he had to give until finally her arms gave out. She found herself cradled on his lap, his rumble of pleasure resounding deeply filling the otherwise quiet room.

“Yash,” she gasped as he kissed her neck to her jaw. The rumble and bounce she received from beneath her made her gasp and clench him in excitement. Oh Gods.

“ **I’m gonna pup you, mate** ,” he growled hotly into her ear, adding another thrust from below making her somehow ungodly horny all over again.

It was going to be a long night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated


End file.
